One Punch Kiss
by Stirling Phoenix
Summary: Oikuro. In which Kuroo offhandedly threatens Oikawa, and Oikawa takes his challenge by essentially telling him to 'put up or shut up'.


**One Punch Kiss**

 **Pairing** : Oikawa Tooru/Kuroo Tetsurou

 **Rating** : PG-13

 **Summary** : In which Kuroo offhandedly threatens Oikawa, and Oikawa takes his challenge by telling him to 'put up or shut up'.

 **Author's Notes** : This was written because I wanted to challenge myself a bit by taking a phrase that I didn't think necessarily fit a pairing, and make it work for them. In this case, the phrase was: "I'd punch you in the mouth, with my mouth."

* * *

"Pass the coffee, will you?" The unmistakable note of exhaustion that laces Kuroo's voice almost makes Oikawa feel the tiniest speck of remorse for dragging Kuroo out to the roof of their dorm building at the glorious hour of five o'clock in the morning to stargaze just before daybreak.

The key word, of course, being _almost_.

Ever since befriending each other during orientation week at their university, he and Kuroo have developed an unspoken agreement about being able to coax each other out of bed at the most ungodly of hours for literally any reason - Oikawa still hasn't quite forgiven Kuroo for that time he convinced Oikawa it would be a fabulous idea to not only watch a horror movie at 3 a.m. but then proceed to roll over and fall asleep right afterwards, leaving him wide awake and on the lookout for any malevolent creatures all on his own!

Regardless of the reason, Kuroo's had his fair share of times getting Oikawa out of bed, it just so happens that this time Oikawa is the one pulling Kuroo along for his misadventures. He doubts Kuroo really minds, however. In spite of the weariness covering his features, he still gives Oikawa a soft smile when he looks at him, which never fails to make Oikawa's heart beat in a way that only Kuroo can accomplish.

"Mmm," Kuroo hums after taking a small sip from the cup Oikawa gave him. His eyes fall shut for a brief second before a sudden realization seems to hit him, causing him to look back over to Oikawa. "Is this the good stuff your mom sent you?"

"Mmm hmm," Oikawa nods as he picks up the nearest package of snacks they have scattered between them and pops a bite-sized cookie into his mouth. "It's good, right?"

"Yeah, but-"

Oikawa puts a hand up, effectively cutting Kuroo off. He knows exactly what Kuroo wants to say, and he simply won't hear of it. "I wouldn't have brought it if I didn't want to share with you."

"Thank you." Again, Kuroo graces him with a genuine grin Oikawa thinks might be brighter than any star. He finds himself smiling back at Kuroo, and lets his gaze settle on the way Kuroo's eyes seem to glow in the moonlight. Oikawa's never seen anything quite like Kuroo's particular shade of hazel before - a color so gorgeous and so uniquely Kuroo - Oikawa's almost certain he loses a piece of himself each time their gazes meet.

"Don't mention it," Oikawa finally manages to look away for the time being as he waves Kuroo off. "Thanks for coming up here with me," Oikawa can feel his cheeks begin to warm up as he speaks, "Iwa-chan said that if I ever woke him up at this hour again he'd punch me!" He's certain Iwaizumi had been bluffing when he said that, but even so, he'd much rather have Kuroo, someone wanted to accompany him on late night/early morning outings like this, at his side.

"Heh, guess Iwaizumi and I have that in common." His voice is far too casual, as if he'd said something that everyone already knew.

"Eh?" Oikawa blinks as he looks back in Kuroo's direction, thinking for a second that perhaps he'd misheard him.

"I'd punch you," Kuroo clarifies, still sporting his cheshire grin. Oikawa just knows the pause is intentional, as if Kuroo's trying to get a rise out of him with such a flippant comment, and in fact, he knows that's what Kuroo's doing. His easy-going tone that says he'd do it for free, without even being asked, just begs for a reaction from him. But as much as Oikawa knows Kuroo's game, every fiber of his being tells him to give chase. It's just who he is, he can't help but be at least a little unnerved by Kuroo saying something like that. Kuroo may have a provocative nature and has a way of getting under his skin in a way no one else can, but he's never been one to threaten violence. That's always been Iwa-chan's shtick.

True to his unreserved nature, Oikawa can't help but sport a facial expression that most certainly gives him away - eyes widening just a fraction (a subtle change that Kuroo would miss if he'd blinked, but the sly grin plastered all over his face told Oikawa that he had not) with his mouth slightly agape. He wishes Kuroo would hurry up and explain himself, or better yet, that he could pull himself together and snap back at Kuroo with a sharp, witty comeback of his own. But for some reason, he just can't; he finds himself hanging onto Kuroo's every word, needing to hear him out.

"In the mouth," Kuroo adds, causing a hitch in Oikawa's breathing before pausing again, his golden eyes watching every change in Oikawa's demeanor. "with my mouth."

The meaning behind Kuroo's words hits him squarely in the face, as if Kuroo really had thrown a punch. He can't help but be the tiniest bit sour with the fact that Kuroo was the first one between them to say something like this, to make some sort of move and acknowledge the feelings that had steadily been developing between them, that until recently, Oikawa hadn't been entirely sure were mutual. Even now, Kuroo could very well be up to his usual shenanigans, yet, there's something special about the way Kuroo smiles at him that makes Oikawa doubt that this is another prank.

Regardless, he's not about to let himself be intimidated by... Whatever Kuroo's game is, and once the initial shock wears off, he immediately regains his composure, shifting in his seat to look directly at Kuroo.

"No, you wouldn't," he finally says, rising to Kuroo's challenge.

"You think I'm lying?" Kuroo sounds like he's been caught off guard, as if he really hadn't expected Oikawa to question him.

"Yeah, there's no way you'd punch me." Oikawa crosses his arms over his chest, growing more confident by the second. "You like me too much."

"I might," Kuroo tries again, seemingly regaining his earlier composure, sounding just a bit braver than before. "Do you really wanna find out?"

"Don't have to." Oikawa crosses his arms over his chest and stands his ground, convinced Kuroo's just messing with him. "You're not going to do it."

"Oh, I'm gonna." Kuroo reiterates. His voice sounds more determined than ever as he rises to a standing position, but doesn't attempt to come closer.

"Then do it." There isn't even the slightest trace of hesitancy in his own voice as he stares Kuroo down.

"I will." To Kuroo's credit, the bout of resistance that had plagued him a moment ago seems to be quickly wearing off. Oikawa's heart starts to race when Kuroo finally takes a step toward him. "Don't think I won't."

"What are you waiting for?" To his delight, Kuroo keeps moving, and his heart starts to beat even faster when Kuroo stops right in front of him, getting up close and personal with him. "Punch me, Tetsurou," he says with a playful smirk tugging at the corners of his lips when Kuroo is less than three centimeters away from him.

"Don't rush me." Kuroo frowns, but the bitter look never reaches his eyes. Being this close, Oikawa can feel Kuroo's warm breath on his cheek, and oddly enough, the hazelnut-flavored coffee seems to smell even better coming from Kuroo. He doesn't dwell on that for long, however, not when Kuroo is slowly closing in on him, cutting that short distance between them to just a few millimeters.

"You asked for it," is the only warning Oikawa gets before Kuroo finally makes good on his threat, letting his eyes fall shut as he presses his lips to Oikawa's. At first, Kuroo doesn't move, as if he's testing the waters and trying to figure out what to make of this. It's okay though, he's equally uncertain, and while he has some ideas on how to start, he leaves it to Kuroo to finish what he started and closes his eyes in turn, waiting for Kuroo.

It isn't long before Kuroo's lips begin to move against his own in a slow, yet sweet manner that allows him to kiss Kuroo back just as tenderly. Now that it's really happening, Oikawa realizes he had no idea what to expect from this, but Kuroo's lips are far too soft, and his motions far too tender for him to care about any of that. Instead, he lets himself become lost to everything Kuroo has to offer and relishes the opportunity he'd never believed he'd ever have. Oikawa doesn't know how long Kuroo keeps this up, and nor does he care, if this is Kuroo's idea of what it means to 'punch', then he's willing to take anything Kuroo dishes out. But alas, Kuroo eventually pulls away, leaving an indescribable sensation on his lips that slowly dissipates as his mind drifts back to reality.

"Nice shot," he snickers, allowing his eyes to flutter open and look at Kuroo. He can't help but think the sight of Kuroo's blushing face might be the even more radiant than the stars they'd come up here to see. With Kuroo so close, he feels much warmer than he did before. "Bet I could do better," he adds, refusing to let Kuroo have the last word in this.

"No, you couldn't." Again, that mischievous grin that Oikawa's become so very fond of is plastered all over Kuroo's handsome face.

"How dare you?" The mock offense Oikawa takes with Kuroo's statement lasts for all of two milliseconds before he's closing the small gap between them and kissing Kuroo in turn, fully intent on returning the 'punch' he'd just been given. This time, he's the one leading the kiss, raising his hands up to cup Kuroo's cheeks and deepen it. After a few seconds, he becomes more daring and starts to nibble on the tender skin of his bottom lip, causing Kuroo to let out a soft gasp, which Oikawa immediately takes advantage of. Even so, the manner in which he darts his tongue out and begins to explore Kuroo's mouth is cautious at best, as if he's uncertain whether Kuroo will accept this new level of intimacy. He doesn't have to wait long, however, for Kuroo's tongue seems eager to answer his call. Although it's abundantly clear Kuroo is just as new to this as he is, it doesn't really matter. They're learning together as they go, and for Oikawa, it's the experience of a lifetime.

"Okay, maybe you were right," Kuroo admits after the kiss is broken, placing another chaste kiss on Oikawa's lips before pulling back completely. "You've got a solid punch yourself~" The corners of Kuroo's mouth turned upwards, a grin that was a touch softer than the one he usually sports playing upon his lips.

"Maybe?" Oikawa doesn't bother trying to look insulted this time and snickers, his gaze softening as he continues to look deep into Kuroo's eyes. While this is far from the first time it's happened, they've never been this close before, nor have they held each other's gazes for this long.

"Definitely," Kuroo corrects himself, giving Oikawa a real smile that makes his heart swell with happiness. He leans in a bit more, this time nuzzling their noses together, causing Oikawa to wrinkle his nose a bit from the resulting tickling sensation. Having Kuroo so close and being so soft and affectionate makes him feel as if they've been like this forever, it feels so right, so very natural, and he can't remember the countless hours he's spent pining over Kuroo anymore. He just wants this to last, and by some miracle, he can tell just by the way Kuroo's watching him that he feels the same way.

"Um," Kuroo starts, tentatively lifting his hands from the armrests of Oikawa's chair to settle on his shoulders. "Can I-"

"Yes," he knows exactly what Kuroo's trying to ask for, and he wants it too. Keeping his gaze on Kuroo, his arms slip around Kuroo's waist, pulling him closer, and after a little maneuvering on Kuroo's part, Oikawa has him sitting comfortably in his lap. Kuroo looks far too adorable like this, the tender expression he wears really should be illegal with the way it makes Oikawa's pounding heart feel like it will burst from his chest at any second, clearly making it some sort of health hazard. But for now, he decides to forgive Kuroo's cuteness in favor of pulling him even closer, initiating another round of sweet and soft kisses peppered with the occasional nose nuzzle.

Neither of them says a word after that, and no explanation is needed. They both know what this is, and are content to let their actions speak for themselves. Cupping Kuroo's cheeks, he pulls Kuroo in for another sweet kiss, this time becoming a bit sillier with his actions and veering off to press butterfly kisses against Kuroo's cheek and nose. The way Kuroo's nose wrinkles in response is far cuter than it has any right to be, and it's only a matter of seconds before Kuroo's returning each and every kiss, of course saving his nose for last.

They remain cuddled together for the longest time, trading gentle kisses back and forth until eventually, the sun starts to peek above the horizon, bringing with it the dawn of a new day. Watching the sun ascend over them is nothing Oikawa hasn't seen during his many stargazing escapades, but the one he and Kuroo see right now is by far the prettiest, most magnificent sunrise he's ever witnessed.

He doesn't even mind the fact that that he didn't get the full stargazing experience this time around, not when the brightest star of all has been right in front of him the entire time.


End file.
